There are numerous cutting edge adjustment devices for finely adjusting the position of a cutting edge of a cutting insert in the field of an indexable cutting tool in the related art. Cutting edge adjustment devices are mainly used for regularly aligning the positions of cutting edges of a plurality of cutting inserts in a milling tool, respectively. Other than that, a cutting edge adjustment device is used when the projection amount of a cutting edge from a tool body is desirably adjusted also in a turning tool or a drilling tool.
Patent Literature 1 exemplarily discloses several embodiments of a cutting edge adjustment device by the use of a cam. This cutting edge adjustment device basically includes two cam faces abutting against a cutting insert to be mounted on a tool body (i.e., a milling cutter body) and a wedge for fixing the cutting insert to the tool body. The rotation of the cam causes the cutting insert to be directly pressed, thus adjusting the position of a cutting edge of the cutting insert.